User blog:Super Silver2013/Let it Go - Frozen Google Translate version
Normal The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, Heaven knows I tried. Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always have to be. Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know. Well, now they know! Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back any more. Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway. It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small. And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free! Let it go, let it go. I am one with the wind and sky. Let it go, let it go. You'll never see me cry. Here I'll stand, and here I'll stay. Let the storm rage on. My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast I'm never going back; the past is in the past! Let it go, let it go. And I'll rise like the break of dawn. Let it go, let it go That perfect girl is gone Here I stand, in the light of day. Let the storm rage on! The cold never bothered me anyway... Google Translate version Snow white mountains There is no research on this The decimation of the United States, I saw that the queen Wind and rain and howling wind God, I can not and I was trying to say They do this, let me know This is a good woman, you should take time Well, now you know! Go And Let God, let her go! I stand Go And Let God, let her go! And the door I know what you want. We are Rage of the storm. When I worry about them. Childhood and all morning. The fear, I will be able to reach me, and I Now I realize how much time Will be given a test. The right to make mistakes, it's not my rule. This is freedom! Go And Let God, let her go. And the sky and the wind. Go And Let God, let her go. You can see the goal. Yo, I'm here, I'm here. We are Rage of the storm. The swing in the air My soul is frozen into the sample The explosion shape with ice and Since then, the final return? Go And Let God, let her go go to the east. Go And Let God, let her go This is a great woman, and left Here are my days. The fury of the storm? Do not worry, I have a cold ... Category:Blog posts